mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Comic BonBon
was a monthly Japanese manga magazine published by Kodansha and targeted at elementary school boys. Each issue had 700+ pages, with 80 of them being full-color advertisements. Similar to its rival CoroCoro Comic, it featured tie-ins with game makers and toy makers but toward the end of its run had less of that. History The first issue was published in October 15, 1981. Mobile Suit Gundam was extremely popular at that time. Although the Gundam boom is centered at the higher age group, the fire slowly spread to the lower age group in the form of gunpla and thus it was decided to mainly publish gunpla content. Many popular series were published in Comic BonBon like the SD Gundam series, Rockman series and Medarot series, just to name a few. Comic BonBon s popularity decline started once the Pokémon Boom began. CoroCoro Comic began to run manga based on popular franchises, such as Mushiking, Pokémon, and Beyblade. Meanwhile, BonBon stuck with Gundam and original manga. BonBon then fell into its Dark Age, with King of Bandit Jing being its most popular manga running. Comic BonBon then skyrocketed out of nowhere and began to rise to its Golden Age, due to the popularity of BonBon s new Medarot and Cyborg Kuro-chan manga. As years flew by, BonBon began to run more original manga than before. The magazine began to include small prizes in every issue. At one point, Comic BonBon s sales began to increase higher than the sales of CoroCoro Comic. But in 2005, sales and popularity began to decline again. In the January 2006 issue, Comic BonBon underwent a renewal. It features a revamped logo and a size increase from A5 to B5. The price remains at 480yen. Due to declining sales, the title ended in late 2007 and was replaced by Shōnen Rival.Yomiuri Online Retrieved 2007-8-15. Featured manga 1980s *Plamo Kyoshiro *Taiyo no Kiba Dougram *Aura Battler Dunbine *Armored Trooper Votoms *Ginga Hyouryuu Vifam *Heavy Metal L-Gaim *Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro *Iyahaya-kun *Mobile Suit Gundam MS Senki *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' *Shin Plamo Kyoshiro *Yoroiden Samurai Troopers *Plamo Kyoshiro Musha Gundam *SD Gundam Gaiden Knight Gundam Monogatari Lacoa no Yuusha 1990s *Gundlander *Kouryu Densetsu Villgust *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Ultra Ninpocho series (1992-2001) *Rockman X *Shin Musha Gundam Chou Kidou Daishougun *Chou Musha Gundam Bushin Kirahagane *Chou Musha Gundam Touba Daishougun *Medarot series (1997-2003) *Shin Iyahaya-kun *SD Gundam Fullcolor Theater *Cyborg Kuro-chan *Chou Musha Gundam Tensei Shichinin Shuu *Chou Musha Gundam Musha Senki Hikari no Hengen Hen *Transformers Beast Wars II *Microman *King of Bandit Jing *Doonto! Dragon Kid! *Herohero-kun 2000s *SD Gundam Eiyuden *SD Gundam Mushamaruden trilogy *Gekitou! Crush Gear Turbo *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children Light & Dark *Do Suru Paradise *Mr. Driller *Crush Gear Nitro *Magician Tantei A *Taiko no Tatsujin *SD Gundam Force *Musharetsuden Bukabuka Hen *SD Gundam Musha Banchō Fūunroku *Spider-Man J *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny *Transformers Galaxy Force *Kikai Wakusei Garakutania *Metroid Prime *Metroid Samus & Joe *Metroid Episode of Aether *Ultra Ninja Manual Flash *Big Bad Daddy *Tarpan *Angel's Frypan *Deltora Quest *Star of Happiness Haghal *Goki-chan *Roboo! *Anzu-chan *Mahou Sensei Negima! neo *Totsugeki Chicken! *Umi no Tairiku NOA PLUS+ References External links Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 1981 Category:Kodansha br:Comic Bom Bom es:Comic Bom Bom fr:Comic BonBon it:Comic Bom Bom ja:コミックボンボン